Laundry treating apparatuses generally refer to apparatuses that are constructed to apply mechanical action generated by electric power to clothing and bedclothes (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) so as to remove contaminants from the laundry or to supply hot air to the laundry so as to dry the laundry.
The laundry treating apparatus may include a control panel that enables commands for operation of the laundry treating apparatus to be input and that displays various information regarding the laundry treating apparatus.
The control panel may be mounted on an upper portion of the laundry treating apparatus. A user may manipulate at least one manipulation unit provided at the control panel while viewing various information displayed on the control panel, and the laundry treating apparatus may be operated by manipulation through the manipulation unit.
The manipulation unit may be provided with a tap switch that is switched by a button, a rotary switch that is rotated by a rotary knob, and the like.
The laundry treating apparatus may include LEDs, a window through which light emitted from the LEDs passes, and a light guide for guiding the light emitted from the LEDs to the window, thus allowing the light emitted from the LEDs to be represented through the window to the outside.